1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to computers, and particularly to a computer incorporating a hard disk drive mounting structure which can reduce a size of the computer.
2. Description of Related Art
In a computer, a hard disk drive is an important component for storing data. Usually, a special mounting structure is provided to firmly mount the hard disk drive in a casing of the computer, to thereby prevent the hard disk from being damaged by vibration.
For example, Chinese Patent Issued No. CN 2503571Y discloses a mounting structure for mounting a hard disk drive in a desktop computer. The mounting structure includes a positioning plate, a pair of mounting plates, and a locking plate. The positioning plate and the pair of the mounting plates integrally extend upwardly from a fixing plate of the computer on which a motherboard is mounted. The hard disk drive is firmly mounted on the fixing plate via engagement between the pair of mounting plates and the locking plate. However, both the hard disk drive and the motherboard are mounted on the fixing plate. An inner space of the casing of the computer is insufficiently utilized. Therefore, the computer incorporating the above-mentioned hard disk drive mounting structure has a larger size, which can not meet the tendency of miniaturizing the computer.
For the foregoing reasons, therefore, there is a need in the art for a computer which overcomes the limitations described.